Imaginary Friend
by supernaturalmary
Summary: 6 year old Sammy has a friend, Dean is mad about it and John, doesn't know what to do. What happens when the I.F. attacks little Sammy?


John was grabbing all his gear… he talked to Dean about the drills and all the precautions that they should have if he wasn't back in two days. It was the middle of the night and his boys were asleep he glanced over at their room and saw his 11 year old son in the bed and then his 6 to 7, in a few weeks, year old son in the other… John still didn't feel comfortable leaving his boys after what happened with the Shtriga but he knew that Dean had learned his lesson and that he will definitely stay in the room no matter what. John had left some cash over the table for his sons to order something to eat. He looked around the room and left.

Dean woke up later that morning to find that his father was gone; of course he had expected it. Dean sighed knowing that this time he must follow the orders; he didn't want to make the same mistake that in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. He looked at the form of his little brother on the other bed and he went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

It was the afternoon and Dean was watching TV on the couch of the apartment they were in when he heard some noises coming from their room… He frowned as he was trying to get what were the noises… and he noticed that Sam was talking… but with whom? Dean got up and walked to the room where he listened to his brother talking.

"And my brother Dean is the best… he protects me all the time… and takes care of me" he heard Sam saying. "No… he is not mean in any way… but sometimes I know he wants to go with dad on his hunts" he continued listening. "Yeah my dad hunts… He hunts… umm… Ghosts… and bad things"

Dean frowned as he pushed the door open and saw his baby brother on his knees on the bed looking at nothing… the wall? Dean asked himself what was wrong with Sammy.

"Sammy?" Dean asked while looking at him with a curious face.

Sammy face looked at him and he smiled at Dean… then he looked at the wall again "See that's my big brother Dean" he said and then he went to Dean, very happy.

'Why is he so happy? Not that I don't mind that' Dean thought and he felt Sammy's hand grabbing his. Then he felt himself being dragged to the bad where Sam was sitting.

"Dean… this is my friend Bean" Sam said while pointing at the wall…

Dean looked between his little brother and the wall…

"What do you mean he can't see you Bean?" Sam asked the wall… "Dean, can you see Bean?" he asked his older brother…

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head… "Umm no Sammy…" He said and gave it some thought 'Does Sam has an imaginary friend?' he thought to himself…

"Aww and I wanted you to meet Bean" Sam pouted…

"Sammy, you do know that Bean… is… an imaginary friend… right?" Dean asked him.

"He is real Dean" Sam said while looking at his brother…  
Dean sighed and shook his head… 'Fine lets go with this' he said and looked at the wall. "Nice to meet you Bean… I'm Dean" he said and looked at Sammy then. Sammy had a smile in his face.

"See… I told you Dean is great" he said to the wall… "I like Lucky Charms" he said to the wall… "Dean, can I eat some Lucky Charms?" Sammy asked and Dean nodded.

John was tired; he had finally caught and destroyed the damn werewolf that was making trouble on the town they were settled in. Took two damn days but finally he was able to get home and rest with his boys. He stopped the car on the small apartment building that they were staying at and got out with his stuff in his hands. He opened the door to the apartment to see Dean on the table with his hands on his head and his forehead in the table. "Dean?" John asked and went to him fast, thinking that something is wrong with him.

Dean looked up to see his dad and he sighed… "Hey dad…" he said and smiled at him

John took a sighed of relief seeing his son alright… "What's wrong Dean?" he asked

"Dad… he is driving me crazy and I kept him in the room" Dean said and looked at his dad.

"What?" he asked clearly confused of what Dean is saying.

"Sammy… he is talking to himself dad" Dean said

"Ok… talking to himself… got to explain a little more Dean" he said

"I think he has an imaginary friend… and he is talking ad talking and won't shut up" he said.

John smirked at his oldest son… and shook his head. "Dean he is just a kid and of course that at some point he will have an imaginary friend… you did too… but you didn't have him for long…" John chuckled when he saw his son's face.

"I did not" Dean said

"Yeah you did dude." John said and took everything to his room…

"So Sammy… you like it with your family?" the guy said sitting on the bed.

Sammy nodded "uh huh" Sammy said nodding quite rapidly.

"I would love to be your other older brother" he said to the little boy.

"Really…?! That would mean that I would have two brothers" Sammy said holding two fingers.

The guy nodded and smiled at the little boy "Yeah… and two is better than one, right?" he asked and the boy nodded again.

Sammy started jumping up and down on the bed… The guy caught him and lay him gently on the bed "Be careful Sammy, we don't want you to get hurt" he said and mumbled something else…

"I'm sorry Bean" Sammy said

The guy smirked at the little boy and shook his head "No worries" he said

Sammy looked up at his friend; he looked older than Dean… maybe or 8 years older than Dean. Bean told him that he was 18 years old… that it was a 1 and an 8 together. Bean told him that he reminded him of a little brother he once had.

"What happened to him Bean?" Sammy asked, his hazel eyes, almost green, looked at the young man with curiosity.

"I couldn't protect him Sammy… and something bad happened" Bean said to the little boy.

"Ohh… did he got hurt?" the child asked

Bean nodded "Yes he did… and he left me" he said

"Why? I wouldn't leave my brother" Sammy said while frowning.

"Yeah well, he didn't have a choice" Bean said.  
"Aww can't we look for him?" Sammy asked and Bean shook his head.

John heard his son talking and shook his head on the things he said… maybe he was having an Imaginary Friend that could help him cope with the fact of hunting spirits and demons.

John then went to clean himself and get himself relaxed. He was going to stay in that place for a while. Since his two sons where almost finishing their semester in their school, John decided to wait until they could finish in a few weeks.

The next morning John took their sons to the school, leaving Sammy first, who continued talking to his I.F. in the car.

"So, today we are supposed to have an exam about the letters and the sentences" Sammy would say while looking at his right, he was talking to his I.F. instead of to his brother and father.

[i"Really? That is good… I know you will do great Sammy, you're quite smart"[/i Bean said

"Sammy… I know you will do great, your smart little bro" Dean said almost at the same time as Bean.

"Aww thanks you two…" Sammy said while smiling.

Dean frowned… he discovered he had an I.F. once but he didn't liked it with Sammy, something was definitely not right. He continued watching Sammy talking in whispers to his right, as if someone was there. He would giggle and then he would laugh for no apparent reason.

[i"You know I could teach you a few things later today Sammy"[/i Bean said to him

"Like what?" Sammy asked

[i"You'll see and you will love it"[/i Bean said and smiled.

Sammy nodded his head and looked outside the window to his school…

"Will you come with me?" Sammy asked Bean

[i"Why, yes Sammy… I told you I will never leave you… right?"[/i Bean said to Sammy and he nodded yet again.

"Sammy c'mon already… Leave Bean alone and come before you get late to class" Dean said

"Be careful you two… I mean three" John said and chuckled at the look Dean gave him.

"We will daddy" Sammy said and got out of the car behind Dean.

The two brothers were heading to the school and Dean looked at Sammy

"Sammy… I have to talk to you about something" he said to his little brother

"What is it Dean?" Sammy asked

"It's about Bean" Dean said and Sammy looked at him waiting for whatever he was gonna say. "I don't like him Sammy, you are talking to him so much, and you have to understand he is… not real" Dean said

Sammy frowned… "He is real Dean! You're just jealous you can't see him and he wants to be my brother!" Sammy said and let go of Dean's hand and ran to the school.

"Sammy!" Dean called and ran after him…

"Leave me alone Dean!" Sammy said and ran to the first classroom in sight, which it was his classroom.

Dean sighed in frustration and kicked the ground and went to his classroom.

At lunch Dean got out of his classroom and went to look for Sammy, he found him under a tree, alone, talking yet again to himself.

Sammy looked around the school for a place to stay alone and talk to Bean alone… He found a small tree and he went under it, sitting down on the dry dirt and looking up. Bean was looking at him with worried eyes as he sat down next to the small kid.

[i "What's wrong Sammy?" [/iBean asked

"My brother Dean is a jerk… he doesn't want you" Sammy said as he started hiccupping, trying not to cry.

[i "No worries Sammy… Sometimes others don't like me being here"[/i Bean said to Sammy…

"But I like you" Sammy said

[i "And that's what matters"[/i Bean said and looked at Sammy, a smile in his face. [i"Maybe you could stay her with me…"[/i Bean added

Sammy looked at him and shook his head "I can't… I dunno why but daddy is always moving… so I know we will go away" Sammy said and looked at Bean who's face changed for a second, Sammy couldn't see what was in his face because Bean smiled at him.

[i"You move around?"[/i Bean asked

Sammy nodded "Daddy hunts everywhere" Sammy said

[i"Sammy… I can't leave this town"[/i Bean said

"Why?" Sammy asked

[i"Because I belong here… and you too"[/i Bean said

"Sammy" Dean called

Sammy looked from Bean to Dean and frowned… "Leave me alone Dean" Sammy said and hugged his legs, his head on his knees.

"Aww c'mon Sammy… I didn't want to be mean to you" Dean said and sighed, sitting down next to his little brother. "I just, don't like that you…" Dean paused, thinking of what to say, "That you talk much to Bean instead of your big brother here… I mean I'm supposed to be the one you talk to" Dean said and looked at Sammy

Sammy looked at him "See… you're jealous" he said, his lower lip trembling.

Dean sighed 'I hate chick flick moments' Dean, thought to himself. "Fine… Sammy…" Dean said and Sammy looked at him. "You can talk as much as you like with Bean" he said and Sammy smiled a little bit. Dean hugged Sammy to tell it was ok.

When they got to the house John immediately started looking thru the news papers for new hunts to go to. Dean started watching some TV on the living room and Sammy headed to his room to 'talk to Bean'.

"Dad" Dean called  
"Yeah son?" John said

"I don't like Sammy's new imaginary friend" Dean said while looking at his hands

"Dean, Sammy will pay attention to his imaginary friend for a while…but he will get over it" John said while looking at his older son.

"I dunno… I have a very strange feeling Dad… that this is wrong" Dean said

"What… now you have spidery senses?" John joked while smirking.

Dean looked at him "NO… it's… I just know… maybe because I'm Sammy's big brother" Dean defended himself…

"Then why don't you go talk to him and Bean…" John suggested "Sammy what are you doing?" John called

"I'm playing Superman! Oh wait… Bean said Super-Sam!!" Sammy's voice filled the house…

John shook his head and looked at Dean… "He is just trying to have some fun Dean… but talk to him… ok" John said

Dean looked at the TV then at John then at the door to their room. After a few minutes of debating what to do Dean stood up and headed to his room… When he opened the door his heart stopped.

Minutes earlier

"Do you want to play something Bean?" Sammy asked

[i "Why don't we play, flying? Like Superman?"[/i Bean asked

"But we can't fly…" Sammy said

Bean smiled and laughed [i"I know, but I can make you fly, since I can grab you and fly you around"[/i Bean said and grabbed Sammy and twirled him around the room… Sammy was laughing and giggling so much.

"Wow… you really can catch me" Sammy said

[i"Yeah… c'mon get to the big cabinet and you can throw yourself at me… I will catch you and make you fly around"[/i Bean said and smiled when the child nodded…

Sammy grabbed a towel and wraps it around his neck like a cape… then he climbed the cabinet to the top part…

"Sammy what are you doing?" his father's voice came…

Sammy looked at Bean and said "I'm playing Superman"

[i"Super-Sam more likely"[/i

"Oh wait… Bean said Super-Sam" Sammy said and looked around… he sat on the cabinet for a little while… looking down at Bean who was smiling and his arms were open… He was gaining his breath from climbing the cabinet but now he stood there facing Bean… then he jumped.

Chapter 3

Dean saw his little brother jumping from the top cabinet… his breath caught for a second before his body reacted… He immediately ran forward "DAD" he called and got in the middle between Sam and the floor. Dean caught Sammy and they both fell backwards, Sam's body making pressure on him.

"Dean?" John called and entered the room where he found his youngest on top of Dean with a towel wrapped around his neck. "What happened?" he asked while grabbing Sammy front top of Dean. He saw his oldest son grabbing some breath and looking at the ceiling.

"Dean you jerk… Bean was gonna grab me" Sammy said from next to John.

"What?" John asked while helping Dean sit up.

"Bean was gonna grab me…" Sammy repeated with a pout in his face.

"You jumped from the cabinet Sammy" Dean said after gaining some posture and went to his little brother, grabbed him from the shoulders and shook him. "You scared me to death!" he shouted.

"You did what? Sammy, have you lost your mind?" John said while grabbing Dean's shoulder with one hand and Sammy's shoulder with the other.

"Bean said that he was gonna grab me" Sammy repeated with tears in his eyes.

"Bean is NOT REAL" Dean shouted…

"Dean, lower your voice" John said and grabbed the shaking body of his eldest. "Calm down… you were here and you saved him" he told Dean.

"But Bean…" Sammy was about to say  
"Sammy enough about Bean, Dean is right he is not real he is just imaginary. You created him with your mind… And you will stop with this nonsense!" John said

"Bean is real!" Sammy shouted and ran out of the room.

"Dad… I was scared I thought that Sammy was gonna…" Dean mumbled and John held him closer…

John started to remember when Dean was a lot younger, he had stop holding his oldest son like this and he wanted now to comfort and reassure his son that his little brother was gonna be ok. He was thinking now that his oldest needed t be comforted from time to time and he was gonna make sure that Dean would get every attention as well as Sam.  
"Don't worry Dean… he will be ok… we'll get through to him…" John said and looked at him. "Now let's go before you brother does the same thing" he said and stood up, him and Dean getting out of the room and following Sammy…

[i"You brother and father are no fun Sammy"[/i Bean said

"You were gonna catch me… were you?" Sammy asked as he looked up at Bean

[i"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I let you fall?"[/i Bean said to him and he opened the front door… [i"C'mon Sammy"[/i he said

Sammy looked at the door then back at the room where his dad and brother were…

[i"I want to take you to the park, a fun place and I will be here to protect you"[/i Bean said and smiled as the kid followed him.

John stopped in his tracks when he saw that the front door was open… 'But how, I closed it with the chain, and Sammy can't reach that' John thought and went to the door… "Dean we have to find your brother NOW" John said and was glad to see his son following him… They went outside and looked around…

"Dad" Dean called and pointed at the 6 year old crossing the street to the park.

"Dammit… Sammy!" John called and ran to the park…

Dean ran next to his dad, nervous about what his baby brother might do.   
"Dad, I don't think Sammy is able to do this by himself" Dean said while crossing the street after his dad.

"I'm thinking the same son… I know I closed the damn door with the chain… Sammy can't get to that" John said and looked around the park…

There were many kids around, playing and running.

"Bean… I don't like being alone in here" Sammy said while looking around

[i"Don't worry Sammy… You and me are gonna be just fine" Bean said and looked around and saw John and Dean looking around. Bean grabbed Sammy's hand and took off at a quick pace. [i"I wanted to show you something before… there's this lake here right… and there are so many, many colorful fishes around and I wanted you to see them before you leave."[/i Bean said and they walked to over the bridge…

"Colorful fishes… Bean, do you think Dad and Dean are gonna be mad at me?" Sammy asked

[i"Oh they won't be… they will not have the time to be…'[/i Bean said and lifted Sam over to sit on the edge looking down at the water.

Dean pointed at the bridge and he and John got a glimpse of Sam flying to the edge of the bridge looking down… "Holy crap… he was flying" Dean said and ran towards the bridge…

John cursed in all the languages he knew as he ran towards the bridge "Sammy!" he called.

"Daddy…?" Sammy said while turning around to see… Many people were there but he spotted two figures running towards him, his dad and his brother… "Bean there are here…" Sammy said and smiled "Maybe they won't be mad if they see the fishes"

[i"I can't let that happen Sammy"[/i Bean said and pushed Sammy off the bridge to the lake.

Chapter 4

"OMG that kid fell on the lake" They could hear a woman screaming, but he didn't care he ran and threw himself over the bridge looking for the small boy.

"He doesn't know how to swim" he could hear his other boy shout… "Sammy!" he called

John was swimming around trying t get a hold on his youngest son… he didn't found him… he went to the surface looking around… people were pointing at on place and he, dove again…

Dean ran out of the bridge and next to the lake, a closer place to where his father is… "Sammy…" he shouted and went to the lake, luckily he already knew how to swim, but little Sammy was too young to learn. "Sammy!" he screamed again… and dove as well…

The lake water was not that clean and that was making everything difficult… John went to the surface again and looked around then dove again…

Dean went up and looked around… panic started rising in his chest, he failed his little brother yet again…

John felt around and then felt a shoe… then the leg… this was his Sammy… He grabbed the body and went to the surface as fast as he could… Looking at his son's body on his arms…

"Dad… SAMMY" Dean screamed and followed his dad while he was going out of the lake…

People were gathered there to watch the little boy that fell to the lake. John placed Sammy on the ground and placed his ear next to Sammy's mouth to hear if he was breathing, he was not. Dean moved the people away from his dad and little brother.

"Give some space! My dad will help my brother" he shouted at them.

John tilted Sam's head back and started the CPR…

"Dammit Sammy, don't you dare do this to me…" John muttered

Dean was looking at the pale face of his brother… when he felt a hand on his shoulder… he looked up to see a police man…

"What happened son?" he asked, of course they were checking in on his dad and his brother… knowing that John knew what he was doing he questioned Dean.

"My brother was running around and while my dad was helping me on something my brother ran to the bridge and, we don't know what happened next only that my brother was in the lake… My dad ran and got in and he got him out" Dean said and looked at his father…

"Sammy!" John shouted and he never thought that hearing his son coughing was the sweetest sound ever until then… Sammy was coughing up the water… as John turned him to the side…

"Sammy" Dean said and went to the form of his little brother…

[i"DAMMIT… my little brother will be here with me"[/i

After explaining everything to the cops, they were relief to know that those kinds of things happened there before… that kids like Sam usually got hurt, nothing too grave like what happened to Sam, but some of the children would have slight accidents. John narrowed his eyes; knowing something was up… and started questioning the cops and the doctors as well… he wanted to get answers

They were in the hospital and Sammy was on the bed getting warmed up, he was still shivering and muttering, but mostly when he was asleep.

Dean stayed next to his brother and looked at his dad talking to the cops… he sighed in relief when they let his dad go…

"When is Sammy coming home?" he asked his dad

"Daddy?" a small voice was heard… and Dean and John looked at Sammy…

"Sammy… how are you feeling?" Dean asked

"Bean… pushed me" he said

"Sammy… Bean is a spirit" John said while looking at his son. Sammy eyes, John noticed, were tired… Sammy was trying not to fall asleep.

"We need to find him and Salt and Burn the good for nothing son of a…." Dean said

"Dean LANGUAGE" John looked at Dean…

"What? He tried to kill my little brother and I swear I'm gonna kill him first…" Dean said and looked at his father… "I mean…we are gonna kill him first" Dean corrected himself.

"The doctors and the officers told me a few things; kids started having accidents while they were like you Sam. People here didn't think too much of it since the accidents weren't fatal. But when they took the kids to therapy, they all came down saying that their Imaginary Friend told them to do stuff" John explained while looking at his sons… but most importantly into Sammy's eyes… John wanted Sam to understand what was happening here.

Sammy looked at his father and looked down… "So Bean is a spirit?" he asked while looking at his father, and bit his lip when John nodded. "I'm sorry daddy" he said

John hugged his youngest son. "It's ok son… you wouldn't have known… and we wouldn't have noticed either."

The doctor got into the room and smiled at the family "Well Mr. Anderson your son is doing just fine and he can go home today… You just need to sign the release papers and Sammy here can go to his home… And no more swimming in the lake young man… oh and keep him inside the house… we don't want the risk of him catching a cold or pneumonia… keep him warm and everything will be back to normal" the doctor said and John nodded.

"Dean help your brother get dressed… and put him his coat" John said as he went to sign the release papers.

"Sammy… c'mon" Dean said as he helped Sammy get dressed and comfortable. "Do you see him Sammy?" Dean asked while looking at his little brother.

Sammy looked around the place and then looked at his brother and shook his head. "No Dean I don't see him… and I don't want to see him again" he said. Then he looked at Dean with his puppy dog eyes "I'm sorry Dean" he said

"What about squirt?" Dean asked and he was taking his brother out of the room.

"For taking Bean home… It's just that… you're older Dean… and you can be with anyone else… and I didn't wanted to be alone" Sammy started while looking at his shoes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Sammy… you should know that I will not leave you alone, you are my brother and you are very important to me… So you promise me that you won't feel like that about me and I promise I will be there for you always" Dean said and Sammy looked at him

"Promised Dean" he said while nodding and looking up at his big brother, his hero and his protector.

Chapter 5

John got the boys home, but this time he was being cautious. He had a bottle of salt in his hand just in case Sammy saw Bean. They got into the house and John hurried to put on the salt lines on the windows and the door… and he checked that everything was in order…

Sammy was clutching Dean's shirt as if scared that someone was in the house… He kept looking from side to side…

"Do you see him Sammy?" Dean asked while putting a hand in Sammy's head.

"No" Sammy said while moving his head from side to side.

"Good" John said while walking to the living room where his sons were… "I have to start looking who is this spirit… Sammy did he told you anything important?" John asked Sammy.

"He told me… that he failed to protect his brother… and that his brother left because he got hurt" Sammy said

"Well, I'll have to call Bobby or Jim to ask about spirits that can't be seen by us…" Johns said while looking at Dean… "Then I'll go to the library to look for the information of the kids getting hurt…" he added. "Dean, get your brother to bed…" he said while looking outside the window, it was already night.

Dean nodded and took Sam to the room… Dean had to sit down next to Sammy so he could fall asleep. Dean could hear his father talking on the phone with Bobby, or maybe it was Pastor Jim. After a few moments of talking, John sighed and went to the boy's room where he found Dean on Sam's bed, just looking at him.

"Hey" John said

"Hey" Dean said back…

"Get some sleep… tomorrow Jim or Bobby will call me with information" John said and put his son to sleep on his own bed.

Dean kept looking at Sam's bed… he smiled knowing that his little brother will be there for him… And Dean swore he was gonna protect Sammy, he wasn't gonna let that spirit do any more harm to his baby brother.

Sammy's Dream

Sammy is playing around the house, running and jumping on the bed.

[i"Hey Sammy"[/i a voice to the left of him said and Sammy expected to see Dean…

"Bean…?" Sammy said while looking at the young man standing in front of him.

[i"Told you not to jump on the bed… you know you could get hurt"[i/ he said while looking at the little boy.

"You were the one that wanted to hurt me Bean!" Sammy shouted

[i"Oh no Sammy, I just wanted for you to be with me… I need a little brother, you know"[/i Bean said while looking at him. [i"But your family screwed up my plan"[/i he added.

Sammy glared and ran out of the room… but he felt himself being chased by the 18 year old kid. "I don't wanna" Sammy shouted… "I don't wanna be here… Leave me alone" he shouted and shut his eyes…

End Dream

Dean opened his eyes when he heard strange noises in the room…he looked over at Sam's bed and found it was empty… "Sammy?" he called and looked around and nothing… He got up fast and looked around the room and found his brother on the floor with the covers on top of him and he was moving around… Dean uncovered Sam from the covers and saw that his eyes were shut tight. 'Oh no he is having a nightmare' Dean thought as he hold on Sammy and placed his hand on his head to soothe him. Sammy stopped moving around and muttered…

"Leave… me alone… Bean" he said and Dean looked around the place…

"It's ok Sammy, your big brother is here and Dean will make it all better" he said…

It was morning and Sammy and Dean were at the kitchen table, eating some cereal. John appeared a few minutes later with some new information. "It is a spirit… we are certain of it. Jim called me to say that since children are young and not being corrupted by full force of life, they can hear different frequencies than the adults or older children…" John said

Dean was looking at him with a serious look on his face, h wasn't the kid that screwed up in Wisconsin, he was thinking now as a hunter, he has been staying with his father while his father was reading about the supernatural creatures and he wanted to learn as much as possible so that he could protect his little brother more, now it was the time to use what he has learned. "So you mean, since the kids are younger, they can actually see the spirits we can't?" Dean asked

John smirked at his son and nodded. "Small children have not been exposed to the negative reality that most people have regarding ghosts. Some small children even have the I.F. they talk with and play with. Grownups well… we tend to just shrug it off and think that the child just has an overactive imagination, when in reality; it is most likely that these children are actually interacting with someone in spirit." John explained.

Dean nodded "So… Sammy can… well see ghosts?" he asked

John nodded again "Maybe… I mean we never know… Sammy just doesn't know much about what's out there…" he said

"I'm right here dad" Sammy said in an annoyed form… "So… I see ghosts?" he asked and when John nodded his eyes opened wide… "Like from Ghostbusters" he added and John chuckled…

"Sammy, these things are not like the Ghostbusters… these are mean and they could hurt you" Dean said while looking at the 6 year old…

"Well… Dean you will stay here with Sammy, I already called the school saying that both of you fell sick and can't come around for a week maybe… Don't let him out of your sight Dean…" John added as he was packing a few things in his bag… "Don't worry I'm just gonna do some research… If I'm not back…" he said

"Call Pastor Jim" Dean said "Or Bobby" he added while looking at his father…

John nodded and left his son taking care of his baby brother…

Chapter 6

John wanted to do this right; he needed to help his little son… He knew he had made a mistake… and he needed to make it right. John remembered when Dean had his imaginary friend… When he saw Dean talking to himself when Dean was 6 years old, 'like Sammy' he thought, and he immediately thought it was a spirit… He had to calm Dean down when he threw salt to where Dean was talking… and his eldest was afraid since he saw his dad with a gun.

John knew that he should've talked to Sammy about the Imaginary Friends… but since Dean was startled by what his dad did that time… he didn't want to think how Sam would react…

Flashback, 6 year-old Dean

"Dean where is it?" John asked his son while looking around the room

"Who…?" Dean asked while looking at his father…

"Who were you talking to?" John asked

"Toto…? He is right in front of you dad… why?" Dean asked as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

John threw salt right in front of him.

"Toto asks what you are doing" Dean said while looking at his father

"Dean this is not funny where the hell is that spirit?!" John yelled, clearly nervous that his son could see some spirit and he couldn't.

"Toto is in my bed… I mean he is a talking dog" Dean said and looked at the gun his dad had… "You wanna kill Toto?" Dean asked and his eyes were immediately filled with tears…

"Talking dog?" John said and looked at Dean…

"You wanna kill my blue doggy" Dean cried and John hugged him…

'I guess it was an imaginary friend' John thought as he calmed his son…

End Flashback

Now that this time it's an evil spirit, the son of a bitch, then John will have to find who the person was and find the greave and salt and burn the fucking bones… John went to the library and started searching… he charmed his way with the librarian and she helped him with the news paper reports and some of the things that people say around her.

A few hours later John had a table full of newspapers and books… He knew that Dean will take good care of Sammy and that everything was gonna be ok.

Dean was cooking something for him and his little brother… he was in the kitchen trying not to burn anything. He knew that the windows and doors were salted so he wasn't worried. Sammy was in his room reading some books from school, Dean knew that Sammy didn't like to miss school so he hoped that his dad would know who the bastard was so they could make him disappear.

Sammy was in the room reading a history school book on the bed. He sighed as he kept reading, he missed Bean, but now he knew that his friend was not his friend anymore. Bean tried to hurt him and he was being nervous about him. Sam looked around and saw the cabinet, then how high it was and he shuddered. Then he heard a noise coming from the window… He looked and saw Bean… he was on the other side and he couldn't get in the house…

[i"Sammy"[/i Bean called and waves…

Sammy frowned and thought about what Dean and his dad told him. "What do you want you big mean." Sammy said while looking at him then he looked at the door.

[i"Sammy I didn't pushed you… I was scared when I saw your dad and I moved badly and I pushed you accidentally." [/i Bean said and looked at Sammy.

Sammy got out of the bed and looked out the window where he saw the salt… then he looked at him. "You are a spirit… huh" he said

Bean was fuming inside… but manages to smile. "Unfortunately I am… I died Sammy a long time ago" Bean said while looking at the small boy…

Sammy looked at him and touched the window… "Daddy said not to let you in" Sammy said

[i"Please Sammy I wanna be there with you… for you… to help you and protect you"[/i he said while looking into his eyes.

"Sam, food is ready…" Dean's voice said but was cut short when he saw the bed empty, he looked around and saw Sam at the window. "Sammy" he called "Get away from the window… c'mon and eat" he said

Sam looked at Dean and then at the window… then he nodded and left after Dean.

[i"Sammy!"[/i Bean called

"Dean…" Sammy said and bit his lip, being nervous about it… "Is Bean really, really bad?" Sammy asked

Dean looked at him as they sat on the table "Well yeah… I mean he did pushed you to the bridge" he said

Sammy looked at the plate in front of him and looked at Dean. "But what about if he didn't mean it?" he asked

"Sammy of course he meant it… he threw you to the lake… and you know that a spirit must be put to rest… so we have to salt and burn the body." He said.

Sammy looked at him and nodded then looked at the window at the living room where he saw Bean outside waving his hands at him.

Dean looked to where Sam was looking then looked back at his baby brother. "He is here… isn't he?" Dean asked

Sammy looked at his plate and nodded.

"Well don't let him talk you into letting him in, it could be dangerous… let's wait for dad to come here" Dean said while sighing and eating. Watching Sam eat as well.

Chapter 7

John was getting frustrated, he searched but there were too many accidents involving kids… he started interviewing a few of the people in the articles, some of them were on towns near theirs and he stayed at a motel close to them so his investigation would be easier. He learned a few things about the kids, now a little older of course and they told him about the Imaginary Friend… every one of them called him, Bean.

John had search for the last article, it was the first incident, and this one mentioned there was a death on the family, a young man around 18. John watched the article as he headed home since he couldn't find the family. It's been a whole day since he left and he hoped that Dean had taken care of Sammy for the night… He was beat and he went down the car and headed to the door, checking that the salt line was intact he entered the house…

"Dad" Dean called and went to him. "What did you find dad?" he asked

"A few things, Bean was the spirit that had hurt the other children" John said

"Other children…?" Dean asked not knowing about that.

"Yes Dean, this spirit had been around and hurting kids, they got so afraid that they left town… after they left town everything went back to normal with their kids. So Dean anything happened while I was gone?" John asked while looking around the house.

Dean sighed as he looked at the floor, then he looked at John. "I had to… lock Sammy up dad…" Dean said

"What? Why? What happened?" John asked while looking at his eldest.

"Bean… Sammy was seeing him outside, and he was covering his ears and he was almost yelling… Dad I think Bean wanted Sammy to let him in, and Sammy was trying his best to ignore him" Dean said and went to the closet on his dad's room.

John followed Dean, the room, there was a big closet… no windows or anything that could make Bean be heard from inside…

Sammy was sitting in the fetal position there, looking at the floor and hugging his legs… he looked up at Dean and then at his dad. "Daddy, I didn't let him in" Sammy said

John went close to his little son and hugged him, "I know son… but I need you to do me a favor" John said while looking at Sammy.

"What is it dad?" he asked

"I need you to look at this and tell me if you recognize him." John said and gave a piece of paper to the little kid, it was an article.

"This is Bean dad… this is him" Sammy said while looking with eyes wide open at the article his father just have him.

John took the piece of paper form his son and began to read. "Benjamin Hall was found dead on his room, next to the body of his little brother Thomas Hall. The teenager presented a bullet wound on his head and it was determined that it was a suicide, luckily Thomas Hall was alive and the doctors, working with the police, told the press that Thomas had suffered a head injury and had a broken arm, from a fall from the cabinet in the brother's room. "We think that young Thomas tried to fly… like most kids are trying everyday, but this play got out of hand… we believe that Benjamin committed suicide because he, apparently, saw the body of his dead little brother." A police officer said when the interview was taking place" John finished reading.

"Dad, that's what almost, happened here… Sammy jumping from the cabinet" Dean said and John looked at him nodding. "Do you think that Benjamin wanted to kill Sammy?" He asked already knowing the answer in his heart…

"Bean said that… something bad happened to his little brother… and that his little brother left" Sammy said

John looked at the article again. "Yeah, it says here that the family moved out of town after his son recovered." He said

"So dad… you can't see the family to ask them about Benjamin?" Dean asked…

"I guess we don't really need to ask anything, we'll check the cementery, if he is buried here we'll salt and burn him" John said

Dean nodded as he looked at his father and brother, his brother was looking at the door, but his eyes were closed, as if ignoring what they were talking about. "Sammy?" he called.

Sammy looked at him… "I can still hear him Dean… he is calling to me" Sammy said while nodding.

"Sammy?" John called him and cupped his younger son's face in his hands… looking into Sammy's eyes. They were lost, as if Sammy was not there with them… "Sammy…? What the hell?" John said to himself

"Bean" he said as he started to get up… getting away from his father's grip.

"No Sam" Dean said while blocking his way out of the closet. He stopped Sammy from going out, even if he was struggling to get out…

John stood up and grabbed Sam, carrying him out to the room… Sam was moving wildly in his arms… "Sammy…. Sammy stop" John said while placing his son on the bed and gripping his younger son's wrists…

Sammy was looking at the window… "Bean…" he muttered

"Damn dad Bean is still outside" Dean said…

"Dad, I wanna go with Bean" Sammy said… his eyes were, empty.

"What the hell?" John said while looking at his son, "Sammy, Bean is doing this, stop this you can fight it" he said while asking himself how the spirit is doing this.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled next to his brother… "Wake up!"

Sammy looked at Dean and shook his head, closing his eyes and then he opened them, looking at Dean and then at his father… "Dean? Daddy?" he called while looking around in confusion.

"Dad what the hell is going on?" Dean asked

"Sammy… did you agreed with the spirit on something?" John asked Sammy and his son looked down, trying to remember… then he looked away…\

Chapter 8

"Sammy" Dean called his little brother who wasn't answering his father's question. He would never believe that Sammy did agree with something with a spirit…

"Bean wanted me to never leave him… and we agreed that we wouldn't leave each other" Sammy said while looking down, tears were coming down his cheeks since this must be something very wrong for his dad and big brother…

John got frustrated but sighed and hugged his youngest. 'He didn't know' John kept thinking… "It is gonna be ok Sammy… just tell us when you see or hear him… ok" John said while looking at his son's eyes… he nodded back when he saw his Sammy nodding at him.

"Dad, how are we gonna do this… I mean look how Sammy got. What the hell was that?" Dean asked

"Dean… my only guess is that when someone agrees to something with a spirit it binds the spirit to the person… maybe that's how spirits sometimes hunts a family…" John started thinking. "And Sam agreed to be with him and that's what it takes to have the spirit know where you are or make him go to him… We have to keep an eye on Sammy and the room. And we need to find a way so that the spirit manifests him-self to our eyes. So we can see him whenever he tries to get close to Sam." John said

Dean nodded at everything his dad was saying and sat down next to his little brother. "But how are we gonna be able to see Benjamin?" he asked while looking at his father.

John looked at Dean and sighed "I'll have to call Bobby or Pastor Jim again, they must know a way to do this… but this will make things worse…" he said

"How dad…?" Dean asked

"Dean if I leave the house to Salt and Burn Benjamin's body, he will make Sam go after me… or make him go to the cementery to stop me…" John said

"I'll be here dad" Dean said while frowning.

"I know son, but you saw how Sammy was struggling, and we don't know what the spirit will be capable of when I'm not here" John said

Dean's face was red… he knew that this was about the Shtriga… "You don't trust me… is that it?" Dean said and stormed out of the room

John was taken aback by what his son said and he went after him after checking his son, who was on the bed. He followed Dean to the kitchen. "Dean that's not what I meant" he said

"Then what dad? I know I screwed up last time… but I will not let anything bad happen to Sammy… he is my brother and my responsibility and I have to protect him no matter what!" he said "Sir… I know now that my job is extra important… and I want to do this right" he said while standing firmly.

"Dean… I'm proud of you son… and I want you to know that everyone will make mistakes… and now you have learned from them and I know that you will do a better job." John said

Dean looked at him and nodded not saying anything else about the Shtriga.

[i"Sammy… see… they are fighting and he is getting blamed for something"[/i Bean's voice came through the window…

Sam covered his ears when he heard him… "I don't want to talk to you… go away" he muttered.

[i"Sammy you said we would be together forever… remember"[/i Bean said while looking at the little boy at the bed from outside the window…

"Now I don't wanna" Sammy said and looked at him… "Your name is Benjamin…" he said

Bean's eyes opened in surprise as he looked at the kid… [i"How did you know"[/i he asked

"Daddy found you… on the paper…" Sammy said, he was still crying silently… "Your brother got hurt because he did Superman" he told Bean.

[i"I found him up at the cabinet Sammy… and I saw him fall to the ground…"[/i Bean said while looking down then he looked at Sammy. [i"You know what was it to see your brother dead? Then you kill yourself to be with him and he is alive? I AM ALONE!" bean screamed.

That made Sammy cover his ears again and he started humming some tune he didn't know. He started crying since he felt it… he started feeling empty, like nothing was around him anymore… the feeling of loneliness and he didn't liked it… he started crying.

John and Dean heard Sammy crying and they went back to the room as fast as they could, John had grabbed the salt from the kitchen and when he entered the room, Dean was besides his brother and he was looking around the room again, seeing nothing, and checking that the line of Salt was still intact.

"This is getting bad dad" Dean said

Sammy was rocking back and forth while hugging his legs… not stopping even when he felt Dean's arms wrapping around him. Sam started shaking and he didn't like being alone. He was alone for what mattered since he got Dean in trouble and dad will make him leave… Sammy started thinking too much and then started muttering. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Dean looked at Sam "Why are you sorry for Sammy?" he asked

"I… got… you… in trouble" he said between hiccups. "And… you'll… go… away" he said.

John looked at his younger son and sighed "He is not going away Sammy… Dean will stay with you no matter what…" he said and he looked at Dean.

Dean nodded at his dad and looked at his little brother. "Sammy, I will always be here for you… and you know that. You can't think that I will leave you… I will be here to protect you Sammy… oks?" Dean said

Dean sighed in relief when he felt Sammy's nod. "Dean" Sammy called

"Yeah Sammy…?" Dean said

"I feel weird…" he said

"What do you mean son?" John asked

"Alone" Sammy said and he closed his eyes and fell to his big brother's embrace.

John had, had it with the damn spirit and he was damn sure he was gonna go and salt and burn, the body… he looked outside and noticed it was dark… "Tomorrow I will go and find where Benjamin is buried, then we will go at night and Salt and Burn his body" John said and looked at Dean.

"We'll go there?" Dean asked

"Yeah son… you and Sammy will come with me; I don't want you to be alone… And I do not doubting you son, I just want to be careful" he said

"So this could be my first hunt… huh dad" Dean said as he glared at the window, where he knew Bean must be.

John nodded.

Chapter 9

Dean was preparing everything he knew they would need for the hunt. He had seen his father preparing and he was sure that he would use the knowledge he has to do what ever it takes to take care of his little brother and free him from that spirit's control.

John knew that Dean was ready to get the spirit since he had taught his son how to handle a shotgun and a gun, how to swing a knife and how to punch hard. He knew deep down that Dean was doing this for his family, he has always been the strong one of the family, the one that always said "It's ok dad" and John was damn proud of his eldest son. John saw how Dean would keep an eye on his little brother while he got the weapons necessary into the bag and the salt from the kitchen.

Sammy had stayed inside the closet, being afraid to come out and see Bean, or Benjamin, whatever… Sammy wanted to be strong like his dad and big brother and he knew that getting out of there and letting Bean inside his mind and heart would be a problem for them. He knew, when his dad asked him about the agreement that it was something bad. And Sam felt guilty for believing a spirit.

Benjamin was outside the house, waiting impatiently for the little squirt. He knew that his little brother would come out of the house sooner or later, but he also knew that he would indeed have to face down the father and the other brother. He glared at the house, he couldn't get in because of something as stupid as salt was in the way. He needed to be there… he didn't want to be alone and that boy had his father… he didn't needed his little brother. Bean… wanted Sammy to be there with him no matter what. He wanted his little brother to be here because… he hated him. He hated the little brother with such a passion. Why did he always get to be the little one, the protected, why in the world is he supposed to watch out for his little brother…[i'I HATE HIM'[/i Yes he hated the fact that he wasn't the most important being now for his parents, he had to leave his life so he could take care of the annoying little brother. His plan didn't work the last time he played it… and he died.

Flashback Benjamin and Thomas

[i "We are not supposed to play like that Bean" Thomas said while looking at his big brother.

"Yes we can, I mean, I'm your big brother and I know what I'm doing… and don't call me Bean… that's something you eat you squirt" Benjamin said to his little 6 year old brother and hid the annoyance from his voice. God he hated the kid and he always will, not for long. He knew that he was gonna do something drastic but… he hated his life… so why not just end it all… He could end his little brother, and he could end his life since it was such a piece of shit that he didn't want to live anymore… But he wasn't gonna let his parents be happy with his little brother… oh no… they were gonna grief two brothers and not one… He smiled as the little kid placed a towel around his little neck.

"I trust you big brother…" Thomas said while smiling at him… he then headed to the cabinet…

"Ok just go up there and when I have my arms out stretch you jump to me… I will catch you" he said and he smiled when he saw his little brother doing what he told him… He took a glance at the drawer next to him, holding his father's gun, the best thing of his dad being a cop.

"Ok I'm up" Thomas said and he looked down at his big brother… "I'm a little scared" he said

"No worries Tommy… I'm here" Bean said while looking up at him.

"Why don't you just call me Tom?" Thomas said to his big brother in annoyance.

"Because I'm your bog brother and what I say goes" he said and smirked

"Fine" he said pouting…

God Benjamin hated that pouting, and crying, and yelling, and asking, and the annoyance. He hated everything.

Thomas took a deep breath and jumped to the hands of his big brother, he closed his eyes, trusting the brother with open arms.

Benjamin smiled as he stepped away and let the little body fall to the floor… He heard the crack of bones and he smiled… His little brother stopped making any noises and he was glad… he didn't know how to describe the feeling… "Ops… sorry" he said and smirked at the little body at his feet… After that he didn't check anything on his brother since their parents where gonna be out for a while so… might as well he die suffering… Benjamin took his father's gun and killed himself by shooting himself in the head. The world became darkness…[/i

End Flashback

How the hell was he supposed to know that his parents got late to the movies and decided to go back early… Of course he should've pull the freaking trigger on his brother and make sure he was dead… but no… his father found that at least his younger son was alive… Dammit he wanted his little brother dead! He tried at the hospital… but somehow he couldn't manage what he can now… and the worse part was that he couldn't leave the town and he was stuck here… He had tried many times to kill little brother but each time they were saved… or with no injuries… But this time… he was gonna make sure that his little brother Sammy will definitely die.

Chapter 10

Everything was set, everything was ready and John prepared his son's to leave the house… He told Dean to grab the bags while he carried his 6 year old boy in his arms. He knew that Benjamin was gonna be outside if he wanted Sammy, and he knew that he would do anything to hurt his little boy, and John was not gonna let that happen. John and Dean stood in front of the door that leads outside and they both took a deep breath… John had Sammy and also a bottle of salt in his hand… So whatever happened… they were prepared. Dean opened the door and they both went outside, Dean closing the door behind him.

They walked towards the Impala and John waited for Dean to open the door.

[i"I'm so gonna hurt daddy and big brother"[/i Benjamin said

Sammy closed his eyes and started shaking… trying to suppress the feeling he had deep inside. He knew that Benjamin wanted someone to be with him. But he didn't want to leave his family to do whatever the spirit wanted. He just wanted him to go away and that Bean never comes back.

[i "You should've fallen from the cabinet… but that brother of yours spoiled it… and I'm trying to save him"[/i Bean said

Sammy couldn't see him now… he didn't know where he was… and that scared him.

Dean got everything in the car and John placed Sam at the back seat, Dean sitting next to him… John gave Sammy the bottle of salt. "If you see him, throw some salt on him" he told the little one. Dean placed a protective arm around his little brother's shoulders.

[i "You know what it's like to leave your life because you now have a LITTLE brother? Your brother must want to do so many things… but NOO… he has to do what his dad says, so he can protect you!"[/i Bean shouted… making Sammy jump… and Dean grabbed him closer.

Sammy closed his eyes and leaned into Dean. He loved his big brother because he made him feel safe, and Sammy knew that Dean would never let anything bad happen to him.

[i "See… why are little brothers so annoying? They always want to be with the big brothers… you know that must suck for Dean"[/i Bean said "When I was 12 and saw the baby my parents carried to the house… I hated him from the start… Imagine having to live with a brother who's 4 years younger that you? Dean must be so annoyed"[/i Bean smirked

"No" Sammy whispered and started shaking his head…

Dean looked at his little brother "Sammy you ok?" Dean asked in a low voice so that his dad, who was driving, wasn't distracted…

Sammy shook his head yet again and hugged Dean for dear life.

"What the… Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked

"I can hear him… but I can't see him any more Dean" Sammy said and his face got marks of tears.

Dean looked at Sammy. "Don't worry Sammy, I'm here and no one will hurt you, not that bastard." He said 

[i "See… see that… he reflect the annoyance to me… but he is really annoyed by you and your crying. It's annoying to me too." [/iBean said. [i "Sammy… I'm doing this so you can go to a nice place made for little brothers like you… and that your brother can live a good and happy life without sacrificing his childhood… although he already must've done that, because of you" [/i he added

"Dean, you don't hate me do you? You don't think I'm annoying… do you?" Sammy started crying.

Dean was startled by his brother's outburst of crying and asking question… "What?" he asked… he couldn't believe that his brother thought about that, it must be… Benjamin.

"Sammy… don't you dare hear what the bastard is saying, you hear me… and Benjamin when I get my hands on your decomposed body I'm gonna salt and burn it so you can go to fucking hell" Dean said while looking around him.

John heard everything and was speeding up, to get to the cementery faster. He knew that Dean had 'said a bad word' in Sammy's book but right now John didn't care, for he wanted Dean to take his anger out on the damn spirit.

"I can't see him Dean" Sam said and started looking around the place. "I'm sorry" he said

"Why Sammy…?" Dean asked but sighed "Don't be sorry for that" he added.

"It's not that Dean" Sammy said

"Then what…?" Dean asked a little nervous about it.

"I'm scared… and I want to be brave like you" Sammy said

Dean hugged Sammy and felt the car stopping. He looked outside the window and noticed that they were already at the cementery. "Just stay close, ok Sammy?" Dean said to his brother. Then he felt Sammy nod.

"Alright… Dean get everything and Sammy do what your brother told you… and you must tell us if you see or hear Benjamin again" John said and got out of the car. Dean got some bags and opened the door and got out… then waited for his brother to come out.

"I will ignore him Dean" Sammy said while getting out of the car. His bottle of salt in his hands and he was looking around the cementery. It was Sammy's first time at his father's hunt… and Dean's first hunt.

Dean wasn't gonna let this night ruin his little brother… Dean wanted him to have a normal childhood and this bastard of a spirit was messing it up.

"C'mon" John said and grabbed Sammy's hand… and one of the bags Dean was carrying… they walked around the cementery looking for Benjamin's grave.

[i "I don't think so… what the hell are you doing?" [/i Sammy heard and he looked back… [i "You gonna kill me… huh… I won't let you" [/i Bean said again.

Chapter 11

John started looking at the graves… he found where his grave was on info at the newspaper. He started looking at the names of the grave stones… "Where the hell are you" he muttered.

[i"Right here"[/i Benjamin muttered

"Dad" Sammy said while he looked up at his father…

"Yeah Sammy" he said while looking at his youngest…

Dean got close to Sammy just in case something might happen…

[i"C'mon Sammy… they are gonna kill me… you promised"[/i Bean said his hand went to Sammy's shoulder. Sam was able to see him now.

"What is it Sammy?" John asked again

"You're getting to close" he said "And Bean is not to happy" Sam said the last part in a melody way that raised John and Dean's hair on the back of their necks.

When Dean was about to grab Sammy, to make him snap out of the trance, he was sent flying backwards… Bean had grabbed him sending him away from his father and little brother.

Sammy was smiling at his dad; his eyes were not bright and alive. "Daddy… can I stay with Bean? Daddy… can I die?" Sammy asked quite innocently. But deep down John knew it was the damn spirit.

"Dean!" John shouted as he saw his older son flying backwards, he grabbed Sammy on the shoulders looking at him in the eyes. "Snap out of this, dammit" he said.

Dean hit the ground hard on his back and all the air went out of him… He needed to get up; he needed to help his brother… and father.

Sammy smiled again and raised his hands, touching his father's face softly… "You have Dean, Daddy… and Bean has no one." He said

"No Sammy, you will not stay with the spirit… now c'mon snap out of this… Dean is hurt Sammy" John said, thinking that if Sam cared about his brother, he might let himself free from Bean.

"Dean? Is hurt?" Sammy said while his head dropped to the side in confusion… "Bean hurt?" he asked

[i"Yes little brother… I'm hurt"[/i Bean said taking the opportunity of his annoying nickname being the same as Sammy's brother.

"No… not Bean… DEAN" he said and shook Sammy.

"Dean?" Sammy said and he closed his eyes… Then he looked around and saw Bean…

Bean was smiling at little Sammy[i"C'mon little bro"[/i he said

Sam smiled and closed his eyes again… his arm moved the open bottle of salt to Bean and he disappeared wit a scream.

"Sammy?" John called

"I'm sorry I'm sorry he was here… and I" he said and looked around.

"Sammy" Dean came behind him… "Snap out of it ok" he said as he grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"Dean I guess he did that… This is gonna be difficult… Dean you stay with Sammy ok… I will look for the damn grave stone" John said and grabbed his things and flashlight and moved to the next gravestones.

Dean grabbed Sammy's shoulders and hold on his tight… "Sammy, if you even hear him, please tell me." he said to his brother.

"Dean make a salt circle and you two will stay inside" John said while checking a grave stone, and then he moved a little farther.

Dean did what his father said and he moved his little brother inside…

"Dean… how can daddy stop Bean?" he asked

"Well salt and burn the body… Sammy" he said while looking at his little brother…

[i"So your dad is gonna do that to me… huh… well if you aren't helping me, then… I guess I'll have to get on full spirit on them"[/i Bean said appearing next to a tree a few feet away from where Sam and Dean where.

Sam looked at Bean "You wouldn't dare!" he shouted

Dean looked to where Sam was looking and saw him. The same guy from the newspaper… the one that's causing everything with his little brother, the one that wanted to hurt his little brother, the one that almost drowned Sammy… and that bastard was gonna pay. "You!" he shouted… "Oh now you show up after everything you did to my brother" he said…

Benjamin smirked at Dean… [i"Sammy is my little brother you know."[/i he told Dean

Dean was furious, how dare he, call himself Sammy's big brother… HE was Sammy's big brother not that Spirit. "He is MY little brother you ass!" Dean snapped

[i"Gezze and I am only trying to help you"[/i Benjamin said

"Help me?! By killing my baby brother… You will not have him" Dean said

[i"I don't want him… I want to free you from that annoyance"[/i Bean said while pointing at Sam.

"What? You crazy?" he said

[i"Ah c'mon… I know how you feel… the childhood taken away because of that little pest arriving in your parents arms"[/i Benjamin said [i"I was 12 but I knew… heh… I hated him from the start… his crying all the time… the same thing that Sammy does to you… Don't you find him annoying when he is asking everything from you?! And don't tell me no" [/i he said

Dean looked at Benjamin… "You know… you're right"

Chapter 12

[i"Really? I'm glad you see it my way"[/i Bean said

Sammy looked at Dean, hurt and shock was shown in his features. How could his brother say that? How could his brother say that he was a pest? Was he that bad of a little brother? Sure he is little, he doesn't know much and he doesn't know how to defend himself, but was he really stealing his big brother's child thingy? He asked himself… He looked at his brother, tears falling down his cheeks while looking at Dean, who was looking at Bean, a glare of determination in his face.

"Yeah well you're right about one thing… He cries all the time" Dean said while smirking at Bean. "But you're wrong about everything else… he is my brother and I will protect him no matter what. I carry him out of the fire on our house when I was four years old and I will always take care if him because that's what big brothers do… You're no big brother, you are a joke! How dare you call yourself a big brother?" Dean shouted.

John found the grave stone… "Finally dammit" he muttered to himself as he took out the shovel and started digging.

[i"Me call myself a big brother? You must be kidding… I was the one that told Tommy to jump off the damn cabinet"[/i Bean said

"You would hurt your baby brother, because of him being your little brother?" Dean asked him while shaking his head, not believing that there were people like this maniac and psycho in the world. "How could you do that to the person that looks up to you?" Dean said.

After hearing what Dean told Benjamin, Sammy sighed in relief; his heart was breaking even if he was only a 6 to 7 year old boy who's being chase by a ghost. He now knew that he should never, ever, doubt his big brother ever again.

[i"Looks up to me?! He pulled me down like your pesky little brother is doing to YOU"[/i Benjamin said while pointing again at Sammy, making him look to the ground as if what he said was right.

Dean looked at his baby brother for a second and glared at Benjamin. "Don't you dare point at my little brother you asshole! You are the worse thing I've ever seen… and I've seen many things… I know that demons, monsters, and spirits exist, that evil exist in this world but YOU… you're the worst of them all… How can you stand there sounding indifferent while you tried to kill your brother and other children? And not to mention, trying to kill my brother!" Dean said

[i "I guess you are the protective brother… the one blind enough to let his life being manipulates by your parents and little brother"[/i Benjamin said in a mocking kind of way. But he stopped, he could sense that something was closing in to his body and he needed to make it stop… he looked at Sammy. [i "Sammy you promised me that you would be with me forever!"[/i he shouted making the little guy flinch [i"And you broke your promise"[/i he spat it with all the hatred he had, knowing it will get him to the little guy, then he disappeared.

Dean looked around to see where the damn spirit disappeared to when he felt a small hand in his shoulder… "Don't worry Sammy, I'll take care of you" he muttered while grabbing the salt in his hands.

The hand in his shoulder tightens the grip and made the older brother look at the youngest. Sam had his face down and Dean noticed that there were marks of tears in his cheeks and he sighed… putting one hand in the small shoulder. "Don't worry Sammy"

"I'm not worried, I know that I will be with my big brother" Sam said and looked at Dean. The look shook the older brother… his eyes were empty as he stood up in his hand there was a large stick and he hit Dean on the side of the head. Sam smiled and looked at the blood in Dean's head, and then he turned and left walking towards his father…

Benjamin arrived to his grave to see the man inside a hole, still digging up his grave. 'How dare he disturb his place' Benjamin thought angrily. But what made him smile was the small figure moving in the dark cementery heading to his grave. He was proud of himself for getting better at being a spirit.

John was digging faster and faster, knowing that the time was limited. Some noise made him look up and saw his youngest son standing at the gravestone; he had something in his hand. "Sammy? Where's Dean?" he asked. Then he saw that it was a stick that had some blood on it. "Sammy?!" he called

"Sorry daddy, but you're hurting big brother" Sammy said and lifted the stick to strike his father with it…

John opened his eyes as he saw his youngest raise the stick… John moved fast, but he kept in mind that it was his baby being controlled. "Dammit Sammy" he said while jumping out of the grave just in time as the swing was made. Sammy looked up at John and raised the stick again… John looked around wanting to see if Dean was alright, the blood on the stick was making him worried…

[i"You should've leave the grave alone pops"[/i Benjamin said behind Sammy [i"Don't worry little brother"[/i he said to Sammy and he just kept looking at John without moving.

"You must be Benjamin" John glared at the spirit who was next to his youngest son Sammy. "What have you done to my son!" he demanded

[i"He was alone… and I'm here for him"[/i he smirked at the older Winchester while putting a ghostly hand on Sammy's shoulder.

"You leave my son alone you bastard or I swear I will…" John said

[i"What? Kill me? I'm already dead" [/i Benjamin smirked again [i"Sammy"[/i he said.

Sammy got forward and swings the stick at his father. But when John was gonna move to dodge it, he felt like he couldn't move and was hit on the side of his body... He grunted as he looked at his son's face, there were tears in his eyes and they were falling down his cheeks. John knew that his Sammy was trying his best to make himself stop what he was doing. Another swing and this one hit him on the knees, making him fall...

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He tried to focus on what happened and remembered the look on Sammy's face. 'Sammy' he thought as he moved, flinching when he felt the sharp pain in his head. He placed his hand on his head feeling blood, he looked at it then up. He moved and grabbed a gravestone for support and got to his feet. He moved slowly as he started walking to where his father was, when he got closer he saw his father in front of Sammy and the slimy son of a bitch Benjamin. "Oh you've messed with the wrong family" Dean muttered as he walked.

Chapter 13

Benjamin was smiling as he saw the father on his knees in front of his youngest son.

"Sammy, snap out of it!" John said while trying to get his son out of his trance. John saw movement on the side and knew that it must've been Dean.

"But, big brother says you're mean… and that it's ok to do this" Sammy said in a sweet little voice.

"Benjamin is not your big brother! Dean is" John said while looking at the empty eyes of his baby son.

[i"See Sammy, he wants to hurt me… and he wants to separate us. You can't let him separate us baby brother"[/i Bean said while smirking, he had moved to kneel behind Sam, his face on Sammy's shoulder looking at the hunter on his knees in front of them.

Dean as hearing everything, and he was pissed as hell. 'To hell with everything' he thought to himself as he got closer cautiously. Luckily his father taught him well on how to move around without being noticed.

[i"Sammy teach him a lesson he will, NEVER, forget"[/i Benjamin's voice came. And Sam raised the stick high, ready to swing.

Dean moved fast and threw himself at Sam, his little brother falling under him. Dean grabbed the stick from his screaming little brother, who was fighting to get free. John moved fast and went back to the grave.

[i"NO"[/i Benjamin's voice boomed around them.

Sammy was trying to get loose from his big brother's grip and he punches Dean's chest.

John found the can of salt and threw it at Benjamin, making him scream and disappear. But his youngest was still struggling against his eldest. "Dean, are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah dad, just hurry up with the body" Dean said while grabbing both of Sammy's wrists. He was sitting on top of his little brother as Sammy was moving around… wanting to get out of his real big brother's grasp.

"Let me go, let me go!" Sammy shouted as he glared at Dean.

That look made Dean's heart break with betrayal. 'No… he is not himself…' Dean reminded himself… as he saw his brother struggling against him. "Stop it SAMMY" Dean said, hoping that his father opened the damn coffin and salt and burn the body.

[i"No way!"[/i the voice came from behind… [i"If I can't stop you people… then I will take MY little brother with me!"[/i Benjamin said while appearing behind Dean. He grabbed Dean and tossed him away from Sammy.

"Dean!" John shouted…

Dean landed on the ground and grunted "I'm… fine! Just… finish that!" he shouted at his father…

Sammy stood up fast and looked at Dean, and then at his father, then at Bean, he closed his eyes.

"Sammy" Dean called

The sound of something breaking filled the air, and got them to know that John had broken the coffin… the smell went around the place.

[i"No"[/i Bean said and got to Sam, hugging him… [i"You're coming with me"[/i he said. Benjamin looked at his grave and pulled the hunter away from it, sending him flying towards his other son… He turned at the two men watching, Sammy in his hands, not making any sounds, not making any movements, which he loved. [i"Such a good little brother"[/i he said his face help so many emotions, all mixed up, crazy.

"Don't you dare, hurt my little brother!" Dean shouted getting closer, but not to close.

Benjamin looked at him… [i"You have your dad… you can deal much better without him"[/i he said while looking at Dean.

John was still sitting on the ground, hard to breathe since he was thrown to the ground hard.

"I can deal much better with him!" he said to Benjamin.

Benjamin laughed hard, sending shivers to all three Winchesters[i"You don't need him… you're like me… trapped with the responsibility of watching him… giving up everything for him… you should be having your life! Not his" he said while shaking Sammy's little body.

Sammy could feel his body moving, he could feel movement around him also. It was cold… so cold and he felt numb, he couldn't move by himself. 'So cold' he thought and the only thing that he could see is darkness. Is his brother ok? Is his father ok? He wanted to know what was happening. He heard little noises, not being able to know who was talking, or what was happening. He wanted to know about his dad, his brother… and someone else… Benjamin. 'He is not your brother!' he thought but something else was saying otherwise, why was he so confused? He wanted to know… but he was so confused right now. Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he speak? Why so cold?

Dean holds on his breath since he didn't see movement coming from Sammy. "I swear if you hurt my little brother I will hurt you!" Dean shouted

[i"How? I'm already dead!"[/i was Benjamin's response yet again.

"My family hunts spirits like you. Don't you think we could find a way to torture your kind too…?" Dean said

"You let go of my son" John snarled.

Dean goes closer, the bottle of salt he was holding a while back still in his grasp and he was sure he could get this working…

Benjamin took steps back, dragging Sam's unconscious body with him.

Dean had the cap open and he threw salt at the ghost, making him disappear and the little body hit the ground… But Dean knew if he got distracted everything would end up worse. He ran to the grave and spilled the last remains of salt that he had on the body and grabbed the flammable fluid his dad had next to the grave… and soaked the body with it… "Suck it up asshole" he muttered. Then he grabbed the matches and lit one up.

John saw his son going to the grave, so he grabbed Sammy… feeling him cold. "Sammy" he whispered.

As he saw the match lit he threw it to the grave, watching the body being engulfed in flames. "Go to hell you damn bastard" Dean said while glaring at the body.

That's when Benjamin appeared net to his grave, watching his body being burned… He started looking around while panicking, screaming as his body started to fade.

"This was for hurting my little brother you damn ass… and for messing with a Winchester!" Dean shouted at fading spirit, who looked at him with hatred.

It was over… Benjamin's spirit was gone and Dean looked around… He went to his father and little brother to find John holding Sammy. "Sammy" he called…

"I think he's ok. But… why is he so cold? But we'll treat him on the car while going away from this god forsaken town…" John said while taking off his jacket and covering Sammy with it.

"I agree dad… Let's get out of here" Dean said and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You did good son… and this was your first hunt… I should now take you with me" John said and Dean beamed with happiness. First for making his father proud, second, he was now a hunter and third, he was gonna go on hunts from now on and the last one and most important of them all, he saved his little brother.

John let Dean carry Sam to the Impala while he finished up the grave. After that they went to the apartment and grabbed all their things… placing them on the trunk of the car.

"I swear I will never come back to this place" John said while starting the Impala and heading away from the town.

Dean had Sammy in his arms; the boy was shivering but lightly. Dean hugged Sammy tight while they were in the back seat of the car. He knew that he had changed, that he had grown up and he knew that from no on he was a hunter. Dean knew that his job was to protect people and most importantly, protect his little brother. What Benjamin said was not true, he doesn't care about the childhood… he had one when his mother was alive, he knew his mother. Sammy on the other hand, never knew her, never experienced the love of a mother and Dean wanted him to be happy, to at least make up for the loss of a mother's touch and love.

"'ean" a whisper interrupted his thoughts.

Dean shook his head and looked at his little brother. Sammy was a little pale and still shivering, but his eyes were open and looking at Dean. 'Did he called my name… or' Dean thought.

"Dean" Sammy said again.

Dean sighed in relief as he hugged Sammy yet again "Hey little guy… you ok?" he asked

Sam closed his eyes and opened again, nodding. "Wha, 'appened" he asked

"He's gone and he will not hurt you again… I promise" Dean said while looking at him, stroking his hair and getting the locks out of his baby brother's face. "Don't worry, we are leaving town and you will get better… ok" Dean said

John heard everything and smiled knowing that Dean was a great big brother and a great son. John was so proud of Dean, how he handled himself that night against the spirit. Dean was ready to become a protector of people. But John knew that the one and only person Dean would sacrifice his life for is his little brother Sam.

Sammy nodded… "Ok Dean…" he said and buried his face on Dean's chest. "I love you big brother" he said.

The Impala roared as the town was left behind for good. Everything went ok and they will be in some other place kicking some supernatural butt. And Dean Winchester started hunting along with his father. Dean Winchester left the insecure kid on that town and he was now a hunter, a brother, a son, a protector, not a small and insecure kid anymore. He knew what his life was and he knew he was meant to do this in a way.

THE END!


End file.
